Several devices for seed-containing plant protectors and packages have been developed and some have been patented, the most pertinent known being the Gray et al Patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 1,160,279, a forerunner in this field but disclosing only the basic elongated seed package concept. The Horner U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,939 and the Goldring U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,106 disclose, respectively, an elongated or circular "soil covering of translucent material", and an elongated tubular package with holes in which plants may be inserted and which are connected to a source of water, floated on water or stacked. U.S. Pat. No. 757,045 shows a pyramidal plant protector with apertures between the sides and a cap and centrally of the cap to let water into the enclosure. The very interesting U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,912 to Bjorksten discloses a solar still, this device employing wicks which extend into salt water of the ocean to draw water by capillary action for vaporization and condensation within a floating chamber which is metallic and cooled by direct contact with the ocean. Various "caps" have been developed and commercialized, these devices being primarily merely protective of the plants.